M Day
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The season arrives Kate Visits Issac and a couple of others
1. HumphreyxKate

**KatexHumphrey**

It was here Mating Season has arrived again everyone was In their dens or outside alone doing the deed.

Kate and Humphrey were in there den making out hungrily their tongues wrestled as their front paws rubbing each other's backs. Humphrey's paws wondered to Kate's firm ass making her moan softly.

Kate's breathed through her nose as her eyes flustered open then closed them. Then they broke the kiss and stared at each other "This is gonna be fun."Humphrey said Kate grinned "yeah it is."

Kate turned around and presented herself, Humphrey mounted her and began thrusting Kate's hair bounced all over as she groaned in pleasure. Humphrey winced and closed his eyes gritting his teeth "Ahh!"

Kate began hyperventilating and moaning "Oh yes that's feel so damn good ohhhhhh yes yes yes yes yes yes yyyyeeeesss!"

Kate clawed the ground moaning loudly "Ahh shit...ohhh!"Kate moaned Humphrey slapped Kate's ass causing her to yelp. Humphrey grunted "oh I'm gonna cum!"

Kate moaned "go for it Humphrey." Humphrey thrusted faster and harder until he slowed down and stopped spraying his seed Into her. Kate groaned in pleasure and she collapsed with Humphrey besides her.

"Oh that was great."Kate panted "did i surpass Shadow as number 1?" Humphrey asked Kate looked at him "no." "Doh!"Humphrey exclaimed.

Kate pulled Humphrey's Wolf out of her and started to walk out "Kate where are you going?" Humphrey asked Kate looked back at him "To see how our pack leader is doing then I'll check in on others."

Humphrey looked at her weirdly "You wanna watch the entire pack mate?" Kate scoffed "No not the entire pack just a selective few." Then she walked out the den.


	2. IsaacxAlyssa

**IsaacxAlyssa**

Isaac and Alyssa sat in there den a little nervous "Well here we go...I'm a little nervous given this is our first time but let's do it."Alyssa said chuckling nervously. Isaac and Alyssa leaned in and started kissing passionately.

Alyssa moaned softly as Isaac gently placed his paw on top of hers. Their tongues wrestled as Isaac gently pushed Alyssa on her back not even breaking the kiss then Alyssa rolled over so she was on top then she broke the kiss and moved down to Isaac's wolfhood and engulfed it bobbing her head up and down making gagging sounds.

Isaac closed his eyes and relaxed and rubbed Alyssa's head.

Alyssa's moans were muffled,Alyssa took the wolf out her mouth and licked it all over and put it back in her mouth Isaac thrusted up as he orgasmed inside her mouth causing her to gag but Alyssa swallowed it.

Alyssa turned around and presented herself Isaac slowly mounted her causing her to groan "Oh you're so big." Isaac slowly began bucking his hips.

Isaac had a focused expression on his face "go a little faster." Alyssa said making Isaac thrusted faster. Alyssa closed her eyes and breathed shallow.

"oohh shit."Alyssa moaned then she looked back "No more playing kind i wanna know how Monstrous you can be pummel my ass as hard as you can..no mercy i can take it." Isaac was a little hesitant but trusted her.

Isaac kicked it to maximum and thrusted as fast as he could loud slaps echoed throughout the den. Alyssa's eyes crossed as her hair flopped all over she clawed the ground as she moaned loudly.

"Ohhh ye ahhh uugghhh fffuuucccckk!"Alyssa moaned Isaac still had that focus look on his face Alyssa covered her mouth with her right paw making her moans muffled.

Isaac felt his orgasm rising "I..i feel something...something's coming."Isaac said calmly Alyssa took her paws off her mouth "That's your orgasm your gonna cum."Alyssa explained Isaac continued thrusting for a full second until he felt himself burst he gave one last massive thrust causing Alyssa's hindlegs to lifted off the ground Alyssa curled her toes and closed her eyes and clenched her teeth Isaac collapsed as his orgasm finished.

"Wow...you're incredible."Alyssa said panting "I'll say." A female voice said they looked towards the entrance to see kate sitting there "Kate,were you watching us?!"Alyssa said completely creeped out Kate giggled sheepishly "i just wanted to see our pack leader happy and he is with you." "Yes and I'm happy with him."Alyssa said getting uncomfortable "great job lifting her off her feet Issac,Humphrey tried to do that once but couldn't he said i was gaining weight...smartass omega."Kate mumbled the last part. Then kate turned and left.


	3. Nimrod x oc

**Nimrod x oc**

Kate was walking when she saw Anais motioning her to come here, kate walked over and saw Nimrod circling a Red furred Female wolf. The female looked a little bigger than Kate but not as strong her ass was a little bigger as well.

"The girls name is Sheila,She was going to be an alpha in the Sawtooth she seems to be into the powerful silent type,Which suits Nimrod,She's calm loyal and a very dedicated young girl,and he's a very loyal guy I'm glad i set this two up together."Anais explained proudly. Kate looked at Sheila she reminded her of herself when she was young.

Sheila eyed Nimrod then pounced on him "i have to said Nimrod you're pretty sexy looking,Maybe you're just as good in the den."Sheila said laughing Nimrod smirked and rolled over so he was on top and flipped her on her stomach and brought her backside up to him.

Then he slowly mounted her causing her to moan loudly "Ohhh ugh ahh!" Nimrod thrusted his hips fast and hard making loud thunderous slapping sounds.

Kate and Anais stared at Nimrod in amazement the power he put into each thrust made them flinch a little "Damn look at him go."Kate said with a smile forming. Sheila's eyes rolled back as she gripped the ground "Ohh fuck!"

Then suddenly Nimrod stopped thrusting and began to pull out then he thrusted forward with enough force to make her lose her footing and launch forward burying her face in the dirt. Kate and Anais's mouths dropped stunned.

Sheila lifted her head from the ground "ow."she mumbled then was dragged back a little and Nimrod continued humping her as Sheila closed her eyes.

Nimrod glanced at Kate and Anais who just waved at them Nimrod shooed them away but Anais shook her head no and mouthed "Cum in her."

Nimrod shook his head and continued thrusting until he orgasmed Sheila groaned Anais chuckled "How does he feel?" Sheila did a double take at stared at Kate and Anais "What the...were you watching us?!" Sheila asked creeped out

"I worry about my brothers,I don't know what's she's doing."Anais pointed to Kate who shrugged Sheila scoffed.

"Well I've seen enough."Kate said walking away "Where are you going?"Anais asked "To see Graphite and Marshall."


End file.
